


Say It

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Coercion, Demon flirting, I'm not really sure, Kidnapping, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sort of Bipper on Dipper moments, Vague torture, demon marriage proposal, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's waiting for an answer kid." The brunette chuckled, hand sliding down Dipper's jaw to wrap ever so gently around his throat. "You know which one he wants. Just say it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Should I bump up the rating on this one? I can't decide.

Tumbles of grey streaked across the sky, the grass, the everything. Burning and blurring together into an incompressible mass before his very eyes. He felt so tired, he couldn't lift his arms, couldn't lift anything.  His mind was muzzy and slow. And-

"Your life or hers," the words were murmured teasingly in Dipper's ear. A chest pressed flush along his back and knees so similar to his own caged his hips. A laugh, breathy and quiet. "I can't deciiide." The body behind him was so like his own, but the voice, that voice-. A hand pressed flat against his chest, above his heart. "Who do you think he should take?"

"Sto-" Dipper tried, voice weak and eyes half lidded.

But he was silenced, oh so gently. "Shhh, don't fight it. Give up." A quiet whimper escaped Dipper and the teen, the figment like a person and a demon snickered. "Which one Pine Tree? Which gets to go free, you, or Shooting Star?"  Dipper tried again, a mere whisper of a syllable before a hand slid over his mouth, tilting his head back. He could see the other's eyes now, black and gold and empty. 

A puppet.

"He's waiting for an answer kid." The brunette chuckled, hand sliding down Dipper's jaw to wrap ever so gently around his throat. "You know which one he wants. Just say it." The other hand, the one over his heart dug 'in' through flesh and bone so seamlessly to cup his heart. A soft cry left Dipper and the copy shushed him again. "This is what he wants." The other Dipper hissed. "Give it to him, give in." 

"N-" The hand squeezed, choking off his one token word of protest, replacing it with a gasp. 

"Don't," still so quiet but the anger his doppelgänger was emitting stroked the air. Palpable in its intensity. It dimmed slowly, calming. "Don't say that Pine Tree." A nose, sharper somehow then his own nuzzled along his jaw. "You want to save Shooting Star don't you? Just give up, and she'll be fine." 

Mabel. He had a point, if Bill took her-. No, he'd do anything to keep her safe, to keep the demon away from her. As if hearing his thoughts a grin stretched his clone's lips. "That's right Pine Tree." 

He murmured in that horribly familiar voice. "Just give this to him, give in to him." Those grinning lips were against his cheek. Cold and hard. "He won't hurt you, he'll protect you. Forever. No one will ever care for you like he will." 

His breath was like ice against his skin. "Think of everything he could teach you, the secrets he'd share with you." The hand on his neck trailed down, twining their finger's together. "All you have to do is say yes."

Hesitation lingered on Dipper's tongue and a growl rent the silence. The hand around his heart squeezed and Dipper screamed. "Foolish boy, don't keep him waiting." Oh god, it hurt, it hurt it hurt it- "Keep up this little act and Shooting Star's the one he'll take." 

"No!" The word was strong and loud. "No, plea-"

"Shh," the grip around Dipper's heart loosened. "No one wants that Pine Tree. Do they?" 

"N-no."

"Of course not." Soothing words, a thumb stroking along the back of his hand. "And I think we both know, what you have to do to keep her safe." 

Footsteps in front of him and his eyes blinked open. He hadn't even realized they'd closed. A man, no, Bill, stood before him. Blonde hair and wide, grinning lips, one unblinking eye staring down at him. "Don't look so upset Pine Tree." The demon teased, hand reaching out to cup Dipper's jaw almost affectionately. "We'll have lots of fun," he pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead as the apparition behind him faded away, "I promise." 

"Bill." Dipper stated quietly and Bill's grinning lips widened against his skin before he pulled back. 

"One word Pine Tree." He purred. "One word and all this," he gestured around them, to the world that had been Dipper's prison for, days? Weeks? He couldn't remember anymore. "All this, will be over."

The demon kneeled then, crouching in front of Dipper and scooping up one of his limp hands. He pressed an arm across his chest as he bowed over the teen's hand, kissing it oh so lightly. "All you have to do, is be mine Pine Tree." The shapeshifter lifted his head and smiled at him, all sharp, glimmering white teeth. "Is that really so bad?"

He felt like it was, but it was starting to get hard to remember why at this point. The brunette couldn't dredge up the required protest so he settled for shaking his head. "I'll be good to you kid." The demon cooed reaching out to tangle his finger's in Dipper's hair. "I'll make you happy, happier then any useless meat sack ever could." He leaned forward, cheek pressed against the teen's. "So say yes."

He was tired, so tired and really what Bill was saying sounded alright. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he-.

Blinking weakly Dipper opened his mouth and- "yes." 

Bill pulled away, his smile growing so wide it could've split his face in half. "Oh Pine Tree." He hummed cheerfully as the grey around them started to fade to black. He pressed a kiss to the teen's unresponsive lips. "You've made me the happiest demon around." 


End file.
